


I got 99 problems but you won't be one

by sidhedcv



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Modern Fantasy, demone!Sousuke, ma davvero davvero, un sacco di cose stupide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto è un cavaliere senza macchia e, più o meno, senza paura, Haruka è un tritone che vive in una piscina che un tempo era pubblica. Rin è un ladro di oggetti rari e magici, Rei è un apprendista stregone e Nagisa è, non si sa come, uno stregone a tutti gli effetti. Sousuke, invece, è il demone che Nagisa decide di evocare in un momento di noia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got 99 problems but you won't be one

**Author's Note:**

> Io non so sinceramente da dove sia uscita questa cosa - che tra l'altro sarà sicuramente OOC essendo la prima fic che scrivo sugli allegri nuotatori gay. Idek anymore, è successo e basta.

Il buio è calato ormai da un paio d’ore quando Nagisa se ne rende conto e in qualche istante di incredulità si chiede come esattamente siano passate sei ore da quando Rei ha bussato alla porta di casa. Sei ore e una ventina di minuti e la cosa peggiore è che sono ancora fermi ai primi tre incantesimi che a Nagisa sono venuti in mente — i più semplici che è riuscito a scovare, tra l’altro.

La suoneria del cellulare costringe Rei ad interrompere i tentativi di salmodiare gli incantesimi che avrebbe dovuto imparare per la fine della giornata; Nagisa perde del tutto l’interesse — già precedentemente ridotto ad una percentuale bassissima — nella lezione e si fionda sul telefono con un sorriso a trentadue denti, passando i successivi cinque minuti a ridacchiare per un qualche sconosciuto motivo.

«Hai finito?» commenta Rei quando la sua sopportazione ha raggiunto il limite estremo; non è che si diverta a rispondergli male, anzi, è solo che le lezioni sono difficoltose e frustranti anche senza che Nagisa si distragga e smetta di prestargli attenzione.

«Sì, sì, scusa» sbuffa quest’ultimo, infilandosi il cellulare in tasca e tornando a svaccarsi sul divano della sala, rivolgendo a Rei uno sguardo decisamente annoiato; «è che Makoto mi ha scritto una cosa divertente e—»

Rei non può fare altro che aggrottare la fronte e incrociare le braccia al petto con l’espressione più offesa che riesce ad imbastire: «ti sei offerto tu di aiutarmi! Se non hai più voglia di farlo posso sempre chiedere a qualcun altro».

«Ma non ho mai detto questo!» Nagisa si sporge immediatamente verso di lui con gli occhi spalancati e quell’espressione da cucciolo bastonato che ben poco si addice ad _uno come lui_ ; «è solo che queste cose sono _così semplici_!»

Una vampata di rossore esplode sul viso di Rei, che chiude di scatto il computer e incrocia le braccia al petto nel vano tentativo di ricomporsi: «scusa tanto, eh!»

«Non volevo dire quello!» Nagisa agita le mani davanti a sé come se stesse cercando di cancellare le parole decisamente fuori luogo che sono uscite dalla propria bocca — maledizione, quanto gli farebbe comodo avere il filtro tra il cervello e la bocca che tutto il resto del mondo ha normalmente.

«A me sembrava che volessi dire proprio quello, invece» le guance di Rei sono ancora estremamente rosse e Nagisa, sotto sotto, deve costringersi a trattenere una risata. Ci sono poche cose più divertenti di vedere Rei imbarazzato — e allo stesso modo ci sono poche cose più divertenti per Nagisa di far imbarazzare Rei.

In ogni caso la pace deve essere mantenuta e Nagisa non ha la minima intenzione di prenderlo in giro così tanto da arrivare ad offenderlo: «non dire così, Rei, non sei tanto male! C’è quell’incantesimo di guarigione che ti riesce benissimo, no?»

«Sì, grazie tante, è l’unico che sono capace di fare» sbotta Rei sempre più rosso in viso, cercando di evitare lo sguardo di Nagisa — odia quando lo guarda in quel modo così dispiaciuto, odia sentirsi incapace di fare qualcosa, odia non essere _il migliore_ in qualsiasi cosa.

Se c’è una cosa che lo manda fuori di testa è il fatto che Nagisa invece sia naturalmente portato per la magia: avrà studiato per un massimo di venti minuti in tutta la sua vita eppure è capace di eseguire e portare a termine anche gli incantesimi e le evocazioni più difficili, perfino quelli che tenta per la prima volta.

E non importa invece quanto tempo Rei dedichi allo studio: la magia sembra volerlo evitare a tutti i costi.

«Ma hai cominciato da poco, vedrai che poi andrà meglio!» insiste Nagisa aggrappandosi al braccio dell’altro e tirandolo piano verso di sé, come se volesse convincerlo in quel modo a smettere di fare l’offeso. Cosa che non succederà affatto, no, certo che no, non si lascerà convincere di nuovo da quegli occhioni da cucciolo e quel faccino triste e quel corpicino premuto contro di sé e—

«Okay, va bene, va bene» no, certo che non si lascerà convincere. Nagisa sorride vittorioso — a volte Rei ha come la sensazione che l’altro ragazzo sia molto più furbo di quanto non lasci intendere — e si scosta da lui quel tanto che basta per recuperare il cellulare.

«Lo prendo come un _per oggi abbiamo finito_?» borbotta Rei fingendosi ancora offeso, prima di lanciarsi in un’imprecazione mentale per la — terza? quarta? — vampata di rossore che si diffonde sul suo viso quando Nagisa si preme contro di lui e avvicina il viso al suo. Vicino, vicino, troppo vicino, troppo troppo vicino.

La testa di Rei lancia un grido di aiuto che viene prontamente ignorato quando Nagisa si esibisce in un sorriso a trentadue denti e sventola il cellulare davanti al viso dell’altro.

«Abbiamo studiato per, tipo, mille ore» e proprio mentre Rei apre la bocca e fa per commentare che no, quelle non erano di certo mille ore e per dirla tutta non erano nemmeno tre viste tutte le volte in cui _qualcuno_ si è distratto, Nagisa si sporge su di lui e preme le labbra contro le sue.

Rei boccheggia e si ritrova improvvisamente svuotato di tutte le parole che avrebbe voluto buttare fuori — e dire che ormai dovrebbe esserci abituato, no? Nemmeno fosse la prima volta che succede, nemmeno fosse la prima volta che Nagisa lo bacia.

Nonostante questo ogni singola volta succede la stessa cosa: Rei si blocca, il suo cervello si spegne all’improvviso e tutte le sue funzioni vitali sembrano cessare di colpo — la sua bocca e la sua lingua, in compenso, continuano a funzionare perfettamente.

Nagisa ride di gusto e si preme meglio contro di lui e improvvisamente tutta la voglia di continuare quell’infruttuosa lezione di magia sparisce dalla mente di Rei: le sue mani scivolano sotto la maglietta fucsia dell’altro, cercando goffamente di tirarla su soltanto per poter sfiorare almeno un poco la pelle nuda di Nagisa, che ride e lo bacia ancora e ancora e ancora.

Rei riesce, dopo interminabili minuti di angoscia, a raccogliere il coraggio necessario per far scorrere le proprie mani fino ai fianchi di Nagisa, stringendo piano la stoffa dei pantaloni e tirandolo su di sé. Nagisa è ben felice di potersi sistemare a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, così tanto felice da ridere di nuovo e ondeggiare il bacino in un movimento terribilmente osceno — Rei ovviamente rimane a bocca spalancata fino a quando l’altro non gli fa notare la gigantesca figura di merda che sta facendo.

«Io—» cerca di interrompere il silenzio che continua da interi minuti nel tentativo di rimediare all’imbarazzo che lo blocca, ma la suoneria di un cellulare interviene prima di lui e Nagisa si fionda a rispondere.

Rei rimane a fissare il vuoto con gli occhi spalancati, stringendo il nulla con le mani, e chiedendosi con tutta la preoccupazione del mondo se Nagisa tornerà ad occuparsi dell’ingombrante presenza nei suoi pantaloni.

Ovviamente, dopo dieci minuti, Nagisa torna.

 

Quando Rei si risveglia, tre ore dopo essere crollato sul pavimento, svuotato di tutta la forza vitale, Nagisa non è più accanto a lui. Si guarda intorno con espressione confusa, strizzando gli occhi per cercare di capire nel buio della stanza dove sia finito l’esagitato stregone.

Un rumore particolarmente inquietante giunge alle sue orecchie e Rei non può fare a meno di chiedersi con un pizzico di paura perché mai in una casa quasi del tutto vuota dovrebbe, tutto ad un tratto, udirsi un rumore simile ad un mormorio di centinaia di diverse persone.

«Che stai facendo?» domanda con una certa angoscia una volta raggiunto Nagisa nel soggiorno: il ragazzo sta in mezzo alla stanza e tiene in mano il cellulare che, contrariamente rispetto al solito, emana una luce rossastra dallo schermo. Rei lo osserva ondeggiare le braccia su e giù e se non si fosse immediatamente reso conto che quella è una magia probabilmente sarebbe già scoppiato a ridere.

Nagisa rimane in silenzio ancora per qualche minuto, concentrato sui movimenti che sta compiendo e attento che il cellulare con si spenga all’improvviso; «boh, tu dormivi, io mi annoiavo, ho deciso di provare a fare una cosa» risponde finalmente, ignorando lo sguardo attonito dell’altro.

«Provare a fare una cosa? Che cosa?» una parte di Rei continua a ripetergli che non dovrebbe preoccuparsi della capacità di giudizio di Nagisa: in fondo è lui lo stregone con un talento innato per la magia e non è certo così folle da tentare di fare qualcosa che potrebbe causare danni gravi; la sua parte razionale però non è poi così convinta di tutte queste motivazioni che—

«Ho trovato un incantesimo per evocare un demone e ho deciso di provare!»

La parte razionale di Rei afferra una sedia e decide che spaccarla in testa alla parte che non dubitava della coscienziosità di Nagisa è la cosa in assoluto migliore da fare.

«Come sarebbe a dire un demone! Che tipo di demone? Di cosa stai parlando?» esclama Rei in preda all’agitazione, lanciandosi sul computer ancora acceso e sperando che la pagina con l’incantesimo trovato da Nagisa — possibilmente con tanto di controindicazioni e consigli utili su come fermalo — sia ancora aperta.

Alcune parole in particolare — _demone infernale, sanguinario, pestilenza, guerra, violenza_ — saltano ai suoi occhi prima di tutto il resto ed è con uno sguardo angosciato che Rei si volta a guardare Nagisa, cercando le parole giuste per fargli capire l’enormità dell’errore compiuto: «ma che cazzo!»

Nagisa ride divertito — alla luce rossa dello schermo del telefono è tutto ancora più inquietante — e con voce entusiasta trilla un «ho finito!» che riesce a fare impallidire ulteriormente Rei.

Dalla fotocamera del cellulare si proietta una sagoma enorme ed inquietante che invade la stanza con un sogghigno spaventoso: per qualche secondo Rei spera che l’evocazione fallisca, che la sagoma resti solo una sagoma, una proiezione, qualcosa di decisamente poco reale.

Un’esplosione improvvisa fa volare entrambi dalla parte opposta della stanza mentre il demone prende forma corporea e, pochi secondi più tardi, svanisce nel vuoto.

«Nagisa!» esclama Rei in preda al panico, tirandosi in piedi dopo minuti che paiono ore e correndo subito al fianco dell’altro ragazzo.

Nagisa si alza in piedi frastornato e fissa lo sguardo sul centro della stanza, dove fino a qualche secondo prima stava un demone in piena apparizione.

«Ops!» esclama dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, rivolgendo lo sguardo più innocente che riesce ad imbastire in direzione di Rei; «mi sa che non avrei dovuto farlo!»

 

*

 

«Come sarebbe a dire “mi sa che ho liberato un demone infernale nel nostro mondo”? Non è una cosa su cui puoi avere dubbi, Nagisa!» esclama Makoto, facendo quasi cadere il telefono per terra nella foga. Generalmente i danni che combina Nagisa sono tutti molto divertenti e facilmente risolvibili — tranne per quella volta in cui ha deciso di trasformare Rin in uno squalo e tutti loro hanno dovuto trascorrere un sabato pomeriggio impegnati nel tentativo di non farsi divorare vivi, quello non è stato affatto piacevole — ma, maledizione, evocare un demone e lasciarlo andare libero nel mondo! È irresponsabile perfino per lui.

«Ma io non lo sapevo!» risponde con una voce lamentosa Nagisa dall’altra parte del telefono, prima di essere interrotto da un’altra voce in sottofondo — che Makoto ipotizza essere quella di Rei; «sì, okay, lo sapevo ma non sapevo che sarebbero successe cose brutte!»

«E cosa pensavi? Che un demone infernale portatore di guerra e pestilenza ti avrebbe portato a fare un giro per negozi e comprato un bel gelato?» strilla Rei così forte da farsi sentire chiaramente anche da Makoto.

Nagisa rimane in silenzio qualche secondo prima di strillare un _veramente sì!_ così forte da sovrastare la voce di Rei ed è solo a quel punto che Makoto si decide a chiudere la chiamata e a mettersi a pensare a come risolvere quell’ennesimo pasticcio.

Non che non ci sia abituato, insomma: è stato lui a sobbarcarsi il compito di catturare Rin versione squalo, è stato lui ad occuparsi di Rei trasformato di nuovo in un bambino di sei anni ed è stato sempre lui ad incaricarsi di spiegare a tutti i vicini come mai nel suo giardino fosse cresciuta una sorta di copia della foresta Amazzonica. Non è certo una novità, ecco.

E d’altra parte Makoto ha sempre saputo a cosa andava incontro, fin dal primo giorno in cui ha deciso che il suo futuro sarebbe stato quello di diventare un cavaliere e un paladino: proteggere i più deboli, sconfiggere i malvagi, aiutare chi è in difficoltà. E Makoto è davvero felice di poterlo fare! Non c’è nulla che lo soddisfi di più che aiutare gli altri, perfino senza ricevere nulla in cambio: gli basta un sorriso, una parola di ringraziamento o anche soltanto sapere che tutto è finito per il meglio e che nessuno soffre più.

Il punto è che questa volta il problema è decisamente più grosso di quello che hanno affrontato fino a quel momento e Makoto non è sicuro di sapere che cosa fare per sconfiggere un demone di qualsiasi tipo e cercare di farlo tornare da dove proviene. Non saprebbe nemmeno a chi chiedere!

Prende un respiro profondo, passandosi stancamente una mano sul viso e tra i capelli prima di decidere che la cosa migliore da fare per il momento è avvertire Haruka, che ancora è all’oscuro di tutto.

Fortunatamente la piscina in cui vive Haruka non è troppo lontana da casa sua: a dirla tutta quella era stata una delle condizioni che Haru aveva imposto quando Makoto gli aveva chiesto — con tutta la persuasione di cui era capace — di trasferirsi, almeno per la stagione invernale, in una piscina al coperto.

Haruka, da bravo tritone, aveva mostrato i denti, aveva protestato, aveva minacciato di annegare chiunque si fosse azzardato ad entrare nella sua ipotetica nuova dimora ma alla fine aveva accettato la richiesta di Makoto e si era trasferito in una piscina che, tra l’altro, era molto più grande di quella precedente.

Makoto lo andava a trovare una volta al giorno, trattenendosi spesso fino a sera tardi anche soltanto per guardarlo nuotare — o per nuotare insieme a lui, rientrando nella lista delle sei persone che avevano il permesso di mettere piede nell’acqua senza rischiare di farsi annegare da Haruka.

Questa volta, però, il motivo della visita è molto meno piacevole del solito.

Arriva alla piscina in poco più di venti minuti — ci avrebbe messo anche meno se non fosse tornato indietro a prendere l’armatura e la spada, tanto per essere sicuro — e quando entra trova ad accoglierlo uno scenario che potrebbe essere appena uscito dall’arrivo di un uragano. 

Sedili sradicati dagli spalti e volati dalla parte opposta della vasca, scalette piantate in profondità nel pavimento, vetri rotti e sparpagliati ovunque: l’unica cosa rimasta al suo posto — e neanche tutta — è l’acqua nella vasca.

«Haru!» esclama Makoto dopo un primo momento di incertezza, quando la preoccupazione per l’altro ragazzo gli invade in un’unica ondata la mente e il cuore; «Haruka!»

I secondi di silenzio che seguono pesano come se fossero anni: Makoto si lancia verso la vasca, sapendo con certezza che lo troverà lì dentro oppure non lo troverà affatto; «Haruka!» lo chiama di nuovo, questa volta con una disperazione palpabile nella voce, ormai pronto ad assistere al peggio.

Lo sciabordio dell’acqua contro il bordo della vasca è, con tutta probabilità, il suono più bello che abbia mai sentito in tutta la sua vita: la testa di Haruka fa capolino fuori dall’acqua e all’improvviso Makoto si ritrova a sostenere lo sguardo perplesso dell’altro ragazzo.

«Che ci fai qui?» chiede immediatamente Haruka, facendo forza sulle braccia per mettersi a sedere sul bordo della vasca e avendo cura allo stesso tempo di tenere la coda ben immersa nell’acqua — se c’è una cosa che odia al mondo, Makoto lo sa benissimo, è rimanere fuori dalla piscina quel tanto che basta perché le squame si inaridiscano e si secchino tutte.

«Volevo essere sicuro che stessi bene» Makoto si china su di lui, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e facendolo voltare da una parte e dall’altra per controllare che non ci sia alcuna ferita; «cos’è successo qui?»

Haruka lo guarda intensamente e non smette fino a quando Makoto, con un vago rossore sul viso, scosta le mani e si rimette in piedi; «è venuto un tizio» mormora dopo qualche secondo, dando un’occhiata intorno a sé e catalogando mentalmente i danni arrecati alla _sua_ piscina.

«Un tizio? Che tizio? Che vuol dire un tizio? Cosa ti ha fatto? Cosa—»

«Makoto» lo interrompe Haruka — come fa ogni singola volta che l’altro si lancia in una serie di domande una più ansiosa dell’altra; «io sto bene, non mi ha fatto niente».

Makoto tira un sospiro di sollievo che sembra non finire più, riuscendo finalmente a calmarsi quel tanto che basta perché Haruka risponda alle sue domande e finisca di raccontare.

«È venuto un tizio ma non ho idea di cosa volesse» riprende Haruka, osservando pensosamente le increspature che i movimenti della propria coda creano nell’acqua; «e semplicemente _apparso_ in mezzo alla piscina insieme ad un vento fortissimo, si è guardato intorno per un po’ e poi se è sparito di nuovo».

«È apparso? È sparito?» fino a quel momento Makoto ha tentato di evitare di collegare immediatamente lo sconosciuto al _piccolo problema_ di Nagisa, ma le informazioni che Haruka gli sta fornendo ora lasciano ben poco spazio ad ipotesi diverse da quella.

«Non so cosa dirti, è successo e basta» replica Haru alzando le spalle e facendo per scivolare di nuovo nella vasca; Makoto lo ferma immediatamente, stringendo piano la spalla dell’altro con la mano.

«Nagisa ha evocato una sorta di demone infernale» con qualsiasi altra persona sarebbe stato meglio aggiungere una premessa al fatto vero e proprio; fortunatamente Haruka è diverso da tutti gli altri.

«Oh» si limita infatti a commentare con il solito sguardo neutro; «allora ecco chi era il tizio».

Makoto annuisce piano prima di lasciarlo andare con un piccolo sorriso, senza sperare troppo in un saluto un po’ più caloroso; «mi occuperò io di questa cosa, non devi preoccuparti».

«Io non mi preoccupo» Haruka torna a sollevarsi sulle braccia soltanto per raggiungere le labbra di Makoto e sfiorarle piano con le proprie; «tu risolvi sempre tutti i problemi».

Makoto arrossisce di colpo e rivolge ad Haruka un sorriso talmente felice da costringerlo a distogliere lo sguardo con un certo imbarazzo — dopo anni che stanno insieme non si è ancora abituato al modo in cui Makoto lo guarda, lo stringe, lo bacia o semplicemente gli sorride.

Lo osserva uscire dalla piscina con passo leggermente incerto e nel guardarlo non può fare a meno di sorridere appena tra sé e sé: a volte si ritrova a pensare a quanto sia fortunato di essere l’oggetto dell’amore di Makoto. Pensa a quello che è il suo migliore amico da sempre e tutto quello che passa nella sua mente è felicità per quello che è successo tra loro e orgoglio perché Makoto prova quei sentimenti nei suoi confronti. Solo nei suoi confronti, per lui e per nessun altro.

Ci sono poche cose nella sua vita di cui Haruka va davvero fiero: la sua nuova casa, l’amicizia di Nagisa, Rei e Rin e l’amore totale ed incondizionato di Makoto.

A questo proposito, riflette Haruka osservando l’acqua cristallina, forse sarebbe il caso di avvisare anche Rin della _nuova situazione_ in cui si trovano.

 

*

 

«.. Cosa ha fatto Nagisa?» la voce di Rin esplode dall’altra parte del telefono, interrompendo Makoto nel bel mezzo della spiegazione riguardo al casino in cui si trovano.

«Haru non ti aveva spiegato che cosa ha fatto Nagisa?» chiede timidamente, aspettando — perché è sicuro al cento per cento che succederà — che Rin si lanci in venti minuti di urla e strepiti su quanto Nagisa sia irresponsabile, su quanto tutti loro non riescano a durare mezzo secondo senza la sua supervisione e su quanto sia stancante dover sistemare tutti i loro casini.

Avrebbe anche ragione, riflette uno sconsolato Makoto, perché nella scala dei risolutori dei problemi — a meno che non siano i propri — Rin viene subito dopo di lui. Avrebbe preferito non chiamarlo e cercare di gestire la situazione da solo ma dopo tre giorni di e due notti insonni senza essere riuscito a stabilire un piano d’azione Makoto comincia ad essere davvero disperato.

«Ha evocato una sorta di demone infernale perché—»

«Sì, ho capito che cosa ha fatto, era un modo per dire _porca troia, che cazzo ha fatto Nagisa!_ » Rin lo interrompe di nuovo e Makoto finge di non sentire le imprecazioni varie che arrivano dall’altro capo del telefono, cercando invece di finire la frase.

Quando finalmente Rin interrompe il flusso di parole ben poco fini, Makoto prende fiato e butta fuori il più velocemente possibile quel «non devi preoccuparti, Rin, ho trovato un modo per fermare il demone» che basta a placare, almeno per qualche secondo, l’agitazione dell’altro ragazzo.

«E allora perché stai chiamando me?» Makoto ascolta quella domanda con grande attenzione, cercando il modo migliore per dirgli quello che ha scoperto e, soprattutto, cosa c’entra Rin; «oh, no, aspetta..»

«Lo so, lo so, mi dispiace tanto ma mi serve il tuo aiuto!» esclama immediatamente Makoto e Rin sospira in preda alla disperazione — perché quando è così, quando Makoto parla in quel modo, sa perfettamente di non poter fare altro che dirgli di sì e aiutarlo in qualsiasi cosa chieda. Tra lui e Haruka, sbuffa mentalmente Rin, sarebbero capaci di fargli fare qualsiasi cosa.

«Che cosa dovrei fare?» Rin può quasi vedere il sorriso sollevato di Makoto e sinceramente basterebbe quella ricompensa per le fatiche e i pericoli che sa di dover affrontare in un futuro molto prossimo.

«In realtà è una cosa abbastanza semplice—» la spiegazione comincia in quel modo e per i successivi venti minuti Rin rimane incollato al telefono, in attesa di capire quale sarà il suo destino.

 

«È una cosa abbastanza semplice, non devi fare niente di che» borbotta Rin, scimmiottando la voce di Makoto e le parole che ha dovuto ascoltare meno di due ore prima; «niente di difficile o pericoloso, certo che no! Devi solo introdurti nella nuova casa di un cazzo di demone infernale e piazzargli un cazzo di cellulare il più vicino possibile!»

Rin cammina su e giù davanti all’edificio che la magia di Nagisa ha localizzato come attuale dimora del demone, cercando di convincersi che non succederà nulla e che non verrà brutalmente squartato vivo e ucciso nel momento esatto in cui metterà piede in quel posto.

Il problema è che è fottutamente difficile convincersi di una cosa simile sapendo di avere a che fare con una creatura descritta come _terribile portatrice di piaghe, morte e sofferenza_ e avendo in programma di vivere ancora per molto, molto tempo.

Stringe nella mano il cellulare di Nagisa, chiedendosi come esattamente quell’oggetto dovrebbe aiutarli a rispedire il demone da dove proviene. Non riesce a trovare una risposta e nemmeno si vuole sforzare per farlo: non è lui l’esperto di magia, anzi, a dire la verità di magia non ci capisce proprio nulla.

Non è uno stregone come Nagisa — o un aspirante stregone come Rei —, non è un prode cavaliere con tanto di spada e armatura come Makoto, non è un tritone che vive in una piscina come Haruka: la verità è che Rin non è effettivamente nulla di speciale, se paragonato a tutti loro.

Eppure tutti quanti lo reputano importante quanto loro, se non di più: Rin è agile e veloce, Rin è intelligente e scaltro, Rin non ha paura di correre i rischi che quasi nessuno vuole sobbarcarsi.

Rin è, effettivamente, l’unico che ha una minima possibilità di entrare in quell’edificio, nascondere il cellulare vicino al demone ed uscirne vivo e vegeto.

Sa perfettamente tutte queste cose ed è per questo che, dopo altri venti minuti di autoconvincimento, si decide finalmente a portare a termine la missione che gli è stata assegnata.

Scassinare la porta si rivela molto più semplice di quanto credeva: forse il demone ha dato per scontato che nessuno con un minimo di senno si sarebbe avvicinato alla sua dimora? Questa sembra un’ipotesi decisamente migliore rispetto al _magari si è dimenticato di chiudere_ iniziale.

Rin scivola silenziosamente all’interno dell’edificio, appiattendosi il più possibile contro il muro e cercando di sfruttare il buio che regna nella casa che pare vuota; oltrepassa la cucina, si nasconde per qualche secondo nella stanza adiacente e finalmente individua l’unica sala vagamente illuminata.

Cercando di mantenersi il più silenzioso possibile si avvicina alla porta e sbircia all’interno della stanza, tentando di capire da dove arrivi la tenue luce rossastra che si riflette sul pavimento; deve costringersi a non sobbalzare quando, guardando meglio, si rende conto che il letto è occupato e che una figura spaventosamente grande giace tra le coperte.

È possibile che stia dormendo? si domanda in un momento di incredulità, cercando di ricordarsi se qualcuno gli abbia mai detto che i demoni hanno bisogno di sonno e riposo. Non che l’argomento _demoni infernali_ sia esattamente uno dei suoi preferiti.

Attende ancora qualche secondo, tentando di capire se il demone stia effettivamente dormendo e se entrare nella stanza sia davvero sicuro, prima di decidere che non c’è alcun modo di saperlo e che tanto vale rischiare la pelle e portare a termine il compito che gli è stato assegnato.

Con lo stesso passo silenzioso che ha tenuto fino a quel momento si avventura all’interno della stanza, badando a non far scricchiolare il pavimento e a seguire il percorso illuminato dalla luce rossa emanata dal corpo del demone. Più vicino, si ripete silenziosamente, più vicino, ancora più vicino!

È soltanto quando arriva a pochi centimetri dalla creatura che si concede qualche secondo per osservarla da vicino e constatare che la prima impressione è rimasta sempre la stessa: quel demone è davvero enorme. La seconda osservazione, però, è qualcosa che Rin non si sarebbe mai aspettato di poter pensare in un momento simile: oltre ad essere gigantesco il demone è anche incredibilmente bello.

Forse si sarebbe aspettato di trovarsi davanti una creatura dall’aspetto ripugnante o, almeno, un mostro con un paio di corna e i denti affilati. Invece—

Ma quello non è il momento adatto per riflessioni di quel tipo, si rimprovera mentalmente, non mentre rischia la vita per sconfiggere quella creatura; prende un respiro profondo prima di allungare piano la mano verso il viso del demone e appoggiare il cellulare proprio sul cuscino.

Sta già sorridendo trionfante quando finalmente l’operazione è compiuta, pregustandosi la vittoria e la riconoscenza di tutti gli altri, quando all’improvviso la mano del demone scatta ad afferrargli il polso: in meno di quattro secondi Rin si ritrova sul letto, schiacciato dal peso del demone, senza nemmeno sapere come possa essere successo così in fretta.

«Finalmente» il respiro del demone si infrange contro le labbra di Rin, che non può fare altro che spalancare gli occhi e guardare con apprensione la creatura che sta sopra di lui; «era te che aspettavo».

«Che cosa—» cerca di parlare, ma la voce gli si blocca in gola quando il demone si preme su di lui, schiacciandolo ulteriormente contro il materasso; Rin è certo di aver smesso di respirare e non è sicuro che sia successo per le _giuste ragioni_. Non è nemmeno lontanamente spaventato o preoccupato, no, tutto quello che prova è una piacevole sensazione di calore tra le gambe, una sensazione che conosce troppo bene per poterla confondere con altro.

«Ho aspettato così a lungo per poterti prendere» per circa dieci secondi Rin si chiede se quel prendere voglia dire qualcosa come _prendere la tua anima_ o cose simili. Poi il demone gli abbassa di scatto i pantaloni e Rin non ha più voglia di chiedersi nulla.

 

«Allora? Ci sei riuscito?» domanda Makoto con un’urgenza palpabile nella voce, preoccupato per il silenzio in cui è immerso Rin dall’inizio della telefonata.

«Sì. Cioé no, non ci sono riuscito. Ma non è un problema, non dovete preoccuparvi. Sousuke non è un problema» la risposta di Rin contribuisce ad aumentare sempre di più l’incredulità di Makoto, che già da qualche minuto si domandava quale potesse essere la causa del tono di voce _beato_ dell’altro ragazzo.

«Che vuol— chi è Sousuke?» si limita a domandare quindi, lanciando un’occhiata interrogativa a Nagisa che, di fronte a lui, alza le spalle e torna a fissare lo schermo del computer.

Rin mormora qualcosa di indistinto prima di chiudere la chiamata e Makoto rimane a guardare il cellulare cercando di capire cosa diavolo stia succedendo.

La voce di Nagisa interrompe le sue ipotesi, lasciando spazio ad un problema forse più grande di tutti quelli che hanno affrontato fino a quel momento: «oh! Qui c’è scritto che Sousuke è il nome del demone!»

Tutto quello che Makoto riesce a pensare è un enorme e poco fine _oh, cazzo_.

 


End file.
